Journey to Hogg's Hollow - 9/15/2018
The group woke the next morning, the night passing uneventfully. Dekin presents each member of the party an item that he created from the fallen dire wolves. To their surprise, the items seem very well made (with each having a special attribute). Dekin also prepared a quick breakfast made from the meat of the slain dire wolves, it was delicious, so much that the group felt fortified and ready to move onto whatever was ahead of them. The party broke camp, Meattus placed Dekin back into his backpack home and they moved into the dark forest. Their journey was surprisingly uneventful. The forest gave way and the trees started to thin. The scenery quickly turned from dense brush and tall trees to farmland. Not any farmland, but specifically hogs. As they followed the path, they saw an older, walled-off settlement with a large gate. Sitara noticed an oddity...the gates were open. As they approached, there were three large red ogres...the Red Boyz. The ogres were demanding goods and riches from the town. Stating they would protect the town. Meattus engaged the ogres, trying to talk them down from pilfering the goods of the town. That they (the adventurers) could protect the town too. The talks quickly ended in a battle. With our brave party dispatching of the three ogres. The town, unsure of the group's intentions after the barbarian (coming off of his rage) held up the decapitated head of an ogre, were quickly relieved as he yelled for the townsfolk to come and retrieve their belongings - and that the group would protect them from the Red Boyz. The innkeeper of the town, Tim Hogg, invited the party to 'Hogg's Hearth' to have drinks on him. As the party chats with those around the inn, they learn a couple interesting facts: * The Morning Palace - A nobleman in the Briar Patch lives within this area, but fell ill * Something dark lives in the woods - graves have been exhumed - townsfolk tell stories of hearing the wailing dead * The town has several key locations: ** Weapon Shop - The Slaughterhouse ** Magic Shop - The Old One's Shack ** Butcher Shop - The Ham Hock ** General Store - The Sickle and Hammer * The town has an organized town council Tim goes on to offer a week's stay within Hogg's Hollow for free to the group of adventurers. They gladly take him up on this offer, but immediately remember they have a companion that -may- not be so welcomed. Meattus inquires about any potential houses for rent. It so happens that Tim has a house for rent for 10 gold pieces a month. The group kindly takes him up on this offer. The house is located in the older section of town. It has a red door, it is not furnished except for a table with three chairs. It has a small kitchen, three small bedrooms, and a large room to the side. There is also a garden and fenced in yard area to the side of the house. The party looks around and quickly determines that the inside of the house, probably is not a good location for Dekin to stay. They discover there is a cellar under the house. Meattus lets Dekin out of the backpack. Dekin quickly approves of this area, and wants to immediately start tunneling. Sitara immediately figures out that there are neighbors to the sides and discusses the concept how it is not polite to build 'friendship tunnels' to the pink skins houses. Dekin appears to understand this idea, and agrees as the immediate group are the only pink skins he truly trusts. The group decides they need to get some furnishings and to find a user of magic to assist with identifying some of the items they came across in their travels. They inquire with Dekin as to if he could use anything from town. He gives them the following list: A bed (weasels (preferably alive, he estimates he'd need six of them), cooking supplies, a pick axe (to make friendship tunnels), mortar, brick, and a ladder (to make the caves taller for the non-kobolds to walk around comfortably.) The group heads into Hogg's Hollow and determines their first stop is to The Old One's Shack. They find it easily. It so happened to have a sign stating it was 'The Old One's Shack'. Meattus opened the door and the group was disturbed at what they saw. A completely unnatural darkness. Nothing. Sitara and Meattus discussed theories and plans of how to approach this darkness. Lillishandra was slightly impatient and wrapped a rope around herself and walked through the door. Meattus and Sitara pulled on the rope as they were expecting her to come back or say something. The rope came back cleanly sliced through. Scared that their friend was in danger, the two jumped through the door expecting the worst. They walked into a magical emporium with Lilli standing perfectly safe next to a man in dark robes, with white hair. The man's steps as he walked around them, did not touch the ground. He presented himself as Lorthen, the owner. The group looked around to see more of their surroundings. What they saw was amazing, a completely seeing a completely organized store - everything labelled and put into classifications. Some items were known, others were exotic, or even alien. Meattus inquired with Lorthen about a wolf artifact - to match his wolf pelt cloak. He presents 'the amulet of the great snarler'. The barbarian haggles and acquires the item for rubies (approx. 500 gps worth). Sitara and Lilli negotiate the sale of the magic missile scrolls (75 gp/scroll). They also sell the 'Dragon's Eye'. The wizard states that it is of no use to him dormant, but he would take it for 1,500 gps. The group also purchases 15 healing potions (4d4+4) for 1,100 gps. They split those evenly between the three of them. Before leaving, Meattus offers Lorthen one of his...members. Lorthen was intrigued, but would only pay 3,000 gps. The barbarian was not willing to part with something so precious for that little. With that final exchange, the party left the emporium. Next Adventure: The Wolfenoot - 10/12/2018 Previous Adventure: The Troll...Ogre Bridge - 8/31/2018Category:Adventure Category:Hogg's Hollow Category:Red Boyz